Tanti Auguri, Boun Compleanno Dino
by Junjou-Panic
Summary: Para un amigo debes de estar en las buenas y en las malas. Incluso en esas fechas importantes. Fail summary... en fin, Boun Compleanno Dino.


_**Tanti Auguri~~ Boun compleanno Dino**_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen. Si el manga fuera mio aparecerian las mafias rusas y mexicanas y la reina del sur (?) ok no. Pero seria interesante meter a esas mafias.

**Sumary:** Para un amigo debes de estar en las buenas y en las malas. Incluso en esas fechas importantes. Fail summary... en fin, Boun Compleanno Dino.

**Pareja:** Ninguna en si, un poco de insinuacion DS, pero termina mas D18.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna xD Bueno, quizas un pesimo italiano.

* * *

><p>Llegar a aquella habitacion no fue nada sencillo. Mas por que el italiano no queria ser visto y sabia que ese lugar estaba rodeado por aquellos Cervello. Ademas aquella visita causaria revuelo entre los Vongola. Abrio la cortina de la ventana con cuidado, pasando atravez de ella y encontrandose con una cabellera plateada que caia cual cascada sobre la cama. Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del de piel tigreña, contemplando al Varia que permanecia dormido cual niño.<p>

-Al menos no me equivoque esta vez- musito entre risas, acercandose a la cama y sentandose en la orilla. -Jamas crei que llegaria el dia en que veria al grandioso Squalo tan indefenso-

-Tsk- musito el aludido, que acababa de despertar de su sueño al notar la presencia del intruso -Calla Cavallone... si solo vienes a burlarte de mi largate de una vez- Dino sonrio, dedicandole una tierna mirada a su viejo amigo.

-Estaba preocupado por ti, pero creo que no era necesario... estas a la perfeccion- Squalo desvio la mirada, era cierto que habian sido amigos en una epoca, pero ahora el estupido potro estaba del lago de los niños Vongola, ahora eran enemigos.

-¿No se enojaran tus amiguitos por estar aqui?- pregunto el Varia. Sin dirigirle la mirada.

-Vine a visitar a un viejo amigo al hospital, no deberian enojarse- Dino se encogio de hombros, aun sin dejar de sonreir. -Ademas, llevas tiempo aqui solo, segun escuche tus compañeros no han venido a visitarte, no queria que estuvieras solo-

-VROEE!- ese comentario molesto al peliplata -¿Acaso me crees tan debil como para pedir a gritos compañia? No te necesito aqui Dino- el Cavallone inicio a reir con ternura, mirando hacia la ventana por la que habia entrado.

-Pero yo si queria hacerte compañia- musito -Estando con los Varia no puedo acercarme a ti, aproveche este momento para estar contigo- un ligero sonrojo aparecio en las mejillas de Squalo, desviando su mirada, aun mas molesto.

-¿No estas ocupado con ese mocoso? El que debes entrenar- Dino sonrio, bajando la mirada.

-Kyouya no me necesita- respondio -Mientras mas alejado este, para el es lo mejor- suspiro -Aunque me gusta mucho su compañia, el siempre termina golpeandome para que me aleje... me recuerda un poco a ti- A pesar de estar herido Squalo logro levantar una pierna y patear al italiano con fuerza, haciendo que este sin esperarse el golpe cayera de bruces al piso.

-No me compares con ese niñato- Dino inicio a reir desde el piso, sobando el brazo donde recibio el impacto.

-Realmente, no se parecen en nada... Quizas en lo tercos que son y en su gusto por golpearme pero... son dos polos opuestos- Dino se arrodillo a un lado de la cama, recargando su medio cuerpo sobre esta, recostando su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados. Aun sin dejar de sonreir.

-Idiota- musito Squalo, cerrando los ojos e intentando tranquilizarse. -Ese niño... Te gusta ¿cierto?- La sonrisa de Dino desaparecio y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para despues sonreir y ocultar su rostro entre sus brazos.

-Me conoces demasiado bien Squalo, es malo que tu enemigo te conozca de esa manera- musito, aun ocultando su rostro el cual se habia sonrojado.

-Tu mismo dijiste que eramos amigos...- se quejo Squalo -Ademas, en esta habitacion no importa mucho el bando en el que estemos- hubo un silencio, donde lo unico que podia escucharse era el viento que soplaba removiendo las cortinas. -Y hablando de conocerte bien... admite que la unica razon por la que estas aqui es porque te estas escondiendo de Romario- Dino dio un saltito y empezo a reir con nerviosismo.

-Pero que dices Squalo- inicio a revolver su cabello mientras reia, gesto tan tipico de el. Ni siquiera en los años que habian pasado su personalidad habia cambiado -Claro que no me estoy escondiendo de Romario ¿Porque deberia esconderme de el?-

-Por que hoy es tu cumpleaños, idiota- A Dino le sorprendio de sobremanera que el peliplata recordara esa fecha, y mas en las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sumado con las batallas que debian de librar, ni siquiera Romario se habia acordado de ello. Festevidad que por nada del mundo dejaria pasar. Incluso Dino no se habria acordado de eso. -4 de febrero, el dia en que nacio el potro salvaje... crei que te harian otra fiesta de esas en las que lanzan la casa por la ventana, como cada año- Dino inicio a reir.

-Con la batalla por los anillos, las problematicas con los Vongola, nadie lo recordo- sonrio ampliamente -Pero... agradezco que al menos uno de mis mejores amigos lo recordo- Squalo bufo, un tanto sonrojado y desviando la mirada agrego.

-_Tanti Auguri_-

-_Grazie... Amico_-

* * *

><p>Lamento que sea tan corto, no se me ocurrio mucho. Con Squalo me inspire mucho en mi querida Sayoko x3 ella es totalmente ossom *w* En fin.<p>

_**Por cada review que dejen ayudar a esta loca escritora coreana a conseguir mucho chocolate para San Valentin.**_


End file.
